Fighting For Their Own
by Lydia
Summary: Alternate ending. Three years after rescuing Tobias's mom (#49) the Animorphs have split up and joined different resistance armies...but not all of them are really fighting for freedom. Re-write of The Weapon.
1. Prologue

****

Fighting For Their Own

By Lydia

With thanks to Teiko and Zee (who really needs a FFN account)

Author's Note: I'mmmmmmm back! Yes, after who knows how long I've decided to start writing again. 

This is the mostly-rewritten and nearly finished version of The Weapon. I'll be posting every couple days, depending on how many responses I get. Also, I'd like to apologize to anyone who liked my old fic, The Warned, but I simply can't continue it write now. I hated it, and I tried rewriting it but it just didn't work. I'll try to come back to it when I have more time and motivation, I promise!

On wif ze fic!

****

Prologue

Marco

It's been three years since we rescued Tobias's mom, and the Yeerks discovered our secret. Three long years. 

Sometimes I wonder where it all went.

The Yeerks found us in the Hork-Bajir valley. We escaped with a few of our parents, and Rachel's sisters. Unfortunately, not everyone made it. We contacted the President and set up a Yeerk resistance army. Rachel and Cassie stayed for a while and then left. Don't know what happened there. 

Rachel's sisters and mom are being trained to be nurses. I don't think they like it, but it's that or fighting. My dad is working on some sort of bomb. I haven't talked to him for a while. Tobias's mom is helping train dogs to recognize the Yeerk smell so officers can see if they have any spies among them.

As far as I know, nobody's heard from the Ellimist or Crayak. If he'd contacted the others, I doubt they'd tell me. They don't talk to "traitors."

I don't know where the Andalites stand in all of this. Last I heard, we where forgotten about. Maybe that's for the best. Earth seems to be handling the war pretty well.

For me, life was pretty dull. All of the information I got was second hand, and not very reliable. For all I know, the war might be over. And all because of a stupid mistake.

Author's Note: No flames! More will be explained in the next chapter.


	2. The US Resistance

****

The US Resistance

Jake

****

My name is Jake. Jake who? Sometimes I wonder.

I was an officer for the US Resistance. It was the official Yeerk resistance for the USA. We had almost a million soldiers. Only problem? We didn't need soldiers, we needed spies, and the CIA wasn't very good at spying on Yeerks. Ax and Tobias helped, but there was only so much they could do.

The others, Rachel and Cassie, left a few months after we formed the Resistance. Rachel didn't like the way they operated, and Cassie just wasn't happy. Marco died just after they left. It was hard to cope with at first, but life went on.

We had almost forced the Yeerks out of the city. Almost. It was still too early to tell who was winning, but we where getting there.

Hey Jake, you still here? Tobias asked.

"Yeah, sorry. I spaced out for a minuet," I answered. We where in the cafeteria eating lunch. It was crowded. People talking everywhere. Not a Hawk kind of place.

So what do you think of General Reiner's plan? He ruffled his feathers nervously.

"Forcing the unofficial resistance teams to join us?" I lowered my voice. "I think he's as bad as Visser Three is. They'll never approve of it." The council was very careful about doing things that people might not entirly agree with. At least, they started out that way. Now I wasn't so sure.

__

Yeah, he said offhandedly. Sometimes I wonder where Tobias is these days. He does whatever he's told, but he doesn't seem committed. Ever since Rachel left, he's just lost his drive.

"Berenson!" A large man in a black suite walked up to me. 

"Yessir?" I asked.

The man glared at me. "General Reiner wants to see you."

"Okay Sir."

"Now!" He folded his arms.

See you, Tobias said in private thought-speak. I got up and walked away.

General Reiner's office is on the opisite side of the building, so it took a good ten minuets to get there. The walk started out uneventful, just a plain hallway with the occasional door or painting. When I was about half way there, something caught my attention. Two Cockroaches where scurrying on the wall, one directly behind the other. The first one froze. They paused for a minuet, and then hurried under the door to a broom closet.

"Rachel?" I whispered under my breath. "No." I continued down the hall. They where just Cockroaches, not my cousin.

I knocked on General Reiner's office door. No answer. I knocked harder. No answer. I slowly opened the door a crack. The lights where off, and it looked empty. I stepped inside. Nothing unusual. Just an empty office. I walked out of the office and closed the door.

Author's Note: Hmm, it getting a little more interesting. Remember this part, it could be important in future chapters. Sorry it was so short, chapters will be getting longer soon. Okay, now be a good little reader and review!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.


	3. FFF Resistance

****

FFF Resistance

Cassie

Author's Note: Thanks to my reviewers! 

Just to clear something up…one reviewer commented that Jake wouldn't like being ordered around. Don't forget, this all started just after rescuing Tobias's mom, around the time Jake started resenting his leadership. A few books from #49 he was ready to hand it all over to someone else.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FFFR: Fighting for Freedom Resistance. Ally to the Anti-Yeerk Team and the Free Thinkers Resistance. Largest unofficial Yeerk resistance team. That's where I was.

My name is Cassie. I could tell you my last name, but I don't think you'd care. I live in a four-story building, with about twenty basement floors. There are no windows. The walls are all stone, with a Dracon resistant shield around it. It had underground passageways to all of the major yeerk pool entrances, including the mall. It also had a tunnel to a safety zone, seventy miles away, and railway cart-type things to get us there in less then an hour.

Rachel and I had come to the FFFR after leaving the US Official Resistance. She had hated being ordered around. She didn't want to start at the bottom. Personally, I didn't mind that. What did bother me was that the generals, one in particular, didn't care what you thought. They asked us what we knew about the Yeerks and threw us aside. So what if we could morph? We where kids with "no experience" in war.

The FFFR was different. They had ranks, but they weren't as important. The two leaders, Jeremiah Brown and Dave Ellis where open to suggestions. Both had learned about the Yeerks before most of the world, though they hadn't done much about it until just before Visser Three declared open war. 

Dave was serious, but he was always pretty soft-spoken and gentle. His son, Matt, was a warrior in training, and his wife Dora was the head nurse. Jeremiah was outgoing and funny. He acted almost as if there was no war at all. I had only seen him lose in temper once, and that was when his daughter Alyssa had gone outside without permission. People rarely left the building. The city was surrounded with Yeerks and people from the Government.

I was sitting on a couch in one of the lounges, reading a book on Spider monkeys. The room was empty, except for a few people reading the newspaper. The fire was slowly burning itself out.

"Hey Cassie," Rachel said, walking into the room.

"Hi." I gave Rachel a funny look. She was acting strange. Sort of stiffer then usual. More edgy.

"I, uh, have to tell you something. Want to go for a walk?" She kept glancing to the door, as if expecting someone to come barging in.

"Sure." I said, jumping up, the spider monkey book forgotten. Rachel practically dragged me into the dimly lit hall.

"It's…. Morph to fly, quick." She started morphing.

When we finished morphing, Rachel led me down a few flights of stairs. Finally, she turned left into a small room. It was lit by a faint blue light. The room was empty. In the corner was something I hadn't seen for a long time.

A miniature Yeerk pool.

Oh no.

That's right. Big oh no.

Did this chapter really suck? Please let me know, but no flames! It's okay if you hated it, just tell me WHY. Once again, I apologize for shortness, but never fear, the next chapter is pretty long. 

Disclaimer: Don't own Animorphs or anything that has to do with Animorphs. I do not own the plot however I'd appreciate it if you didn't copy it, because as far as I know I made it up. :) 


End file.
